


All That Glitters is Gold

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: It's their first Christmas together and Sonny is a sucker for his girls and their need for glitter.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	All That Glitters is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays friends! Please, please, please enjoy this little bit of holiday fun. 
> 
> Just for a bit of reference, Rollisi have been together for about a year at this point, this being their first Christmas spent together as a couple. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this one. It took me a bit to get to where it is so I hope it works!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

“What in the…” Amanda drops her keys onto the table by the door and lets it swing closed behind her, staring in utter disbelief at the transformation that her apartment has gone through in the three short hours that she’d been away. Her once dreary and childproof home is now decked out from ceiling to floor in red and green Christmas decorations. There’s a large tree covered in tinsel and ornaments that she doesn’t quite recognize; what looks to be a handmade star sitting slightly askew at the top and shining brightly. 

She smiles as she kicks off her boots and steps further into the apartment, draping her coat over the back of one of her kitchen chairs. It’s no surprise how all of this stuff ended up all around her place, her boyfriend being the epitome of ‘Holiday Cheer’ and all, but she’s still surprised he managed to get it all down while she was gone. 

“Momma!”

Turning to find her oldest daughter standing at the end of the hallway with a wide grin and her hair covered in tinsel, Amanda smiles even brighter and drops down to her knees as Jesse barrels towards her. She wraps her daughter in a hug, Jesse’s arms wrapping around her neck and holding on tight as Amanda stands and sits her daughter on her hip. 

“What in heavens name happened to you?” Amanda laughs as she picks strands of tinsel and chunks of glitter glue from the seven-year-old’s hair. 

Jesse smiles and giggles. “Uncle Sonny helped us decorate the house and then we gotta make our own ornaments to hang on the tree and now we’re making you a giant Christmas card!”

“Is that right?” 

Jesse nods and clasps her arms back around her mother’s neck. “Mhm. But Billie and Frannie made a mess with the glitter. Uncle Sonny is cleaning it up.”

“Well then”--she sets her daughter down on the floor but takes hold of her hand--“what do you say we go give him a hand, huh?”

“Yeah!”

Amanda lets Jesse lead her into the back bedrooms, the familiar sound of Billie’s giggle able to be heard from the bedroom at the end, its door cracked just slightly. Namely, Sonny’s workroom. The one-room he ever has peace and quiet in when he’s there and the one room that both of the girls know is off-limits. She’s honestly a little worried to see what lies in wait behind the door but knows she’s got no choice at this point but to go inside. Glancing down at the bustling bundle of energy standing next to her, Amanda braces herself and then pushes on the door letting it swing open and revealing the contents of the room to her.

Music plays from the speaker system on top of the bookshelf that Sonny had set up over the summer as Amanda and Jesse step into the room. Her jaw drops at the amount of glitter and sequins that cover the hardwood floor as well as the desk that normally is home to Sonny’s work laptop and notepads. She scans the room and nearly barks out in laughter when she sees Sonny lying on the floor, face down and arms above his head, while Billie bounces happily on his back. Her hair is a mess, covered like her sisters’ in glitter and tinsel, while glitter also coats the hands that she’s clapping together in time with the music. She sings along, giggling here and there, and only notices her mom and sister when Jesse sneezes.

“Momma! Momma!”

Billie laughs excitedly as she slides off of Sonny’s back and toddles hurriedly across the floor and into her mother’s waiting arms. 

“Oh my sweet sweet girl, what on earth has happened to you? It looks like a glitter bomb went off in here!” Amanda exclaims with a smile as she holds the toddler in her arms and attempts to wipe some of the glitter off of her daughter’s face.

“Momma! Daddy-daddysonny fell asleep when we laid on the floor.”

Amanda glances at her boyfriend asleep on the floor, smirking when she spots his eyes cracking open just a little bit. 

“Did he now?”

Billie nods her head enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

“I should probably wake him up then, shouldn’t I? That way, we can start making dinner together, right?”

Both girls cheer, Billie squirming to get down and join her sister as Jesse jumps around and pumps her arms into the air.

Laughing and relishing at just how much she loves her daughters, Amanda crouches down until she’s eye level with both of them and grabs each girl by a wrist to keep them still.

“Okay, okay. How about I wake up daddy while you two go get cleaned up? What do ya say...sound like a plan?”

They both nod and giggle with each other while Jesse takes Billie by the hand and they both run off into the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. 

Shaking her head and running a hand through her waves, Amanda sighs before taking a step further into the room. She sidesteps the few bottles of glitter, glue, and sequins left lying forgotten on the floor and makes her way over to the obviously exhausted man. Kicking aside a pile of scrap paper, Amanda drops down onto her hands and knees and lies down next to Sonny on the floor. His eyes are open fully now, watching her as she adjusts herself into a more comfortable position with her head facing his and a small smile on her lips. 

“Hi there,” she says softly.

He smiles tiredly back at her. “Hey.”

“So, you fell asleep, huh?”

“Sorta.” He shrugs his shoulders and brings his hands down, using one to brush the bangs falling in front of her eyes back behind her ear. “There’s only so much glitter one man can take.”

“Mhm. So, you feel up to making dinner?” She reaches up to grab his hand, bringing it down to her mouth and kissing his palm. 

He curls his fingers around hers and hums in response, returning her kiss with one of his own to the back of her hand. Smiling, she shuffles forward until their hands are trapped between them and presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“I’m gonna go help the girls get cleaned up while you get yourself all settled, sound good?”

He smiles and nods. “Sounds good.”

Pressing another quick kiss to his lips, Amanda stands from the floor and brushes away as much of the glitter as she can that attached itself to her pants as soon as she got down. She moves across the hardwood floor toward the door, lingering in the open doorway with one hand resting on the knob. She turns slightly, looking over her shoulder and smiling at her boyfriend.

“Dominick.”

He looks up at her with a sweet smile. “Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just so you guys don't get confused, since Sonny is the only "father figure" that Billie has known, in my mind she very much calls him daddy. But since Jesse calls him 'Uncle Sonny', she's taken to calling him 'Daddysonny'. 
> 
> This is now a fact. Nothing will change my mind.
> 
> -Annika


End file.
